Nice Ass
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Guna!Two-shot. George Weasley and Luna Lovegood go on their first date.


** Nice Ass**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to fluffy romance songs, boo!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or world of Harry Potter. I merely muck around in J.K. Rowling's sandbox.

A/N This was prompted by a good friend of mine, SL, who I love dearly. I hope she liked it~

**Two-shot. George Weasley and Luna Lovegood go on their first date.**

* * *

George had waited all night to get_ her_ alone, but when he finally managed to track her down, he was struck speechless.

She was sitting in the Owlery, of all places, with her wand tucked behind her ear, and a Great Horned Owl perched on her shoulder.

She had discarded a copy of the _Daily Prophet _on the floor to her right and was in the midst of reading a letter.

George almost thought about walking away. It wasn't right to interrupt her while she was looking at her mail, but something made him stay.

It was now or never.

Drawing on every once of his Gryffindor courage, he cleared his throat," I didn't know anyone still read that rubbish."

Luna frowned slightly, glancing up from her letter," Oh, yes. I quite agree, letter writing is tedious, I'd much prefer to telepathically send memos to people. It's a common trait for Wrackspurts, they're very good at it!"

The dreamy quality to her voice made her sound out of sorts, but George found it endearing, maybe even _attractive._

He grinned at her stupidly for a moment, before realizing what she'd said," Oh, Merlin. No, letters are- they are great. I was talking about the _Prophet. _The Quibbler is much more interesting."

George felt obvious. Of course, the easiest way to start a conversation with Luna Lovegood was to compliment the _Quibbler._

Luna seemed not to mind his lack of charm, but her eyes widened in surprise, making her look a bit like the owl perching on her shoulder.

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled," You like the _Quibbler? _Not many people do, you know."

" Well, I like you-er," He stumbled for words," I love the Quibbler! I mean, who wouldn't like to read about conspiracy theories and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

George could feel himself blushing. It wouldn't be long before his face matched the color of his hair.

Luna's smile brightened," Yes! I just read the section about the Rotfang conspiracy, it was lovely."

"Oh, yeah. That's the one about the ministry and gum disease, right?"

She was positively glowing with happiness, her eyes were bright, and she was beaming up at him...

"You have a pretty smile," George blurted, unable to help himself. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. What if she thought he was creepy?

It wasn't liked he had stalked her all the way to the Owlery or anything...

Luna laughed, surprised once again," Thank you. No one's ever told me that before."

George shrugged," I don't know why not, it's completely true."

Luna stood up, leaving her copy of the Prophet on the ground," You're actually quite nice. I didn't even think you knew who I was."

George shook his head," Well, I see you in the Great Hall every morning...and sometimes I see you on the third floor when you're leaving class-"

George paused, horrified with himself. _What was he doing? Where was his charm? _

"I mean, I don't watch you or anything. I just think you're really pretty...and your radish earrings are pretty neat..and I am making a complete ass out of myself."

He stared down at his feet, not knowing what to say. She would probably never talk to him again. He _had_ basically admitted to stalking her.

Instead, Luna just stared up at him with a serene look on her face.

"You're a very nice ass," She said.

He stared down at her, then burst into a fit of laughs. To his surprise, she joined in.

When, after nearly half an hour of rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles, George finally managed to catch a breath, he said," I didn't mean to sound...I...I'm sorry for being...do you want to go on a date with me?"

Luna smiled. A cute little half-smile. The smile of someone who had just been charmed by a Weasley.

* * *

George Weasley was not one to care about the opinions of others, _unles_s the others in question were his brothers...or Luna Lovegood.

That was why, on a particularly frigid afternoon in his sixth year, George found himself 'borrowing' Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

It was a typical Hogsmeade day for the students of Hogwarts. Most of the guys were off buying candy at Honeydukes or strolling by the Three Broomsticks so they could catch a peek up Madam Rosmerta's skirts.

George usually accompanied Fred to Zonko's, where the two of them tried to gauge their competition. Wizarding joke sales was a tough business to break into, after all.

But, that day, George had done something quite unexpected. He had lied to his twin brother. He had lied to his brother so he could go on a _date._

Under usual circumstances, George would have never lied about a date, if anything he would have purposely bragged about the "snog fest" awaiting him, but this time things were different.

It wasn't everyday a wizard scored a date with Loony Lovegood.

George's thoughts were scattered as he trekked to the _Hog's Head. _He took little notice of the obvious footprints he left behind, and was much to distracted to wonder if anyone was following him.

His palms were sticky with sweat, but no matter how many times he wiped his hands against his pants, he only seemed to sweat more.

It was infuriating. Luna Lovegood was not someone he should want to impress! No one liked her.

_He liked her._

She was weird.

_George was just as weird._

She believed in wrackspurts and nargles...

_George...didn't, but he wished he did._

George stopped just outside of the Hog Head's door, staring around anxiously. When he didn't see anyone lurking nearby, he shrugged the cloak off.

For an agonizingly long minute, George stood there, trying to prepare himself for the moment he'd been waiting on for all week.

Then, with obvious nervousness, he pushed the door open.

Luna was seated at the only table, dressed in the brightest yellow dress he'd ever seen. It hurt his eyes to look at her, but he couldn't look away.

When she saw him, she visibly brightened," Hello!"

George nodded at her, taking a dramatic bow," Good evening, my fair lady."

He took his seat with a flourish," Are you prepared for the best day of your young life?"

She smiled. A small half-smile. The smile of someone who had just been charmed by George Weasley.

* * *

A/N Well, this is my first attempt at Guna! In case anyone was wondering my prompts were: _Guna, first date, and during Hogwarts_! Please tell me what you think?


End file.
